Before I die
by SilentC0rpse
Summary: "This is how I imagine death...Peaceful and light. Maybe I'll just sleep and not have a care in the world..Maybe not..."
1. Prologue

The stars in the night sky sparkled innocently as the moon watched over them with bright eyes. A soft breeze cooled off the land as civilians, though not many, made their way to locations only known to them.

The current time was 2:56 and, as people made their way through on the roads, a little figure sped through the woods, panting. She looked over her shoulders and cursed every time she saw him lurking closely behind. Her chances weren't looking very good at the moment.

The moon overhead coaxed her into the abyss of darkness, hoping that he wouldn't be able to spot her in the shadows. Even though, she knew better than to hope that her assumptions would be correct. A creature of the night, always has some trick up their sleeves. This one especially.

"Lenae~" He called as she saved herself from tripping over a fallen trunk. "You can't hide from me~"

Lenae looked back at him, eyes wide with fear. "Shut up! Go away!"

The boy behind her laughed and sped up, tackling her to the ground. "You're so mean~" He chuckled before pulling her head back and biting into her throat forcefully.

On the road, passing by the woods, a man, with piercing green eyes, glanced at the trees as an agonized scream echoed through their branches.


	2. Chapter 1

Lenae stared ahead as she walked out of the school yard, not paying attention to any of the whispers around her. Even though she wished at that moment for nothing but to be able to rip one of their heads off. At least /he/ wasn't here.

"Lenae!" Speak of the Devil..

The small fourteen year old ignored the calls of her name, walking onward without hesitation in her every "Wait!", another step fell and more worry fell into place.

Just as she thought he couldn't get to her, two arms wrapped around her from behind and a voice purred into her thoughts.

"Thought you could get away, eh?" The boy chuckled and pulled her close, restricting her from moving any further.

Lenae sighed. "Sometimes I think you're stalking me." With that, she elbowed him in the side and broke away from his grip. A look of spite filled her features and a tint came to her yellow eyes that suggested death to all that came near. The boy merely laughed again and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you taking me, Demetrius?" No answer. "I swear to God, if you're going to-" Lenae was cut off by a sharp slap across the face, hard enough to bring her to the ground.

"No talking back, Lenae~" Demetrius smiled down at her and held out a hand to help her up.

Lenae growled and spit onto his palm, running as fast as she could from him. She hadn't run as fast since her turning and even then, he had caught her. Oh how she hated that day..

Behind her, she could hear him catching up, not even slowing down. Her hopes dying and breath shortening, she gave a look back and started to slow. Her eyes burned with tears, but she refused to cry in front of him.

"I give up.."

"You little shit." Was the last thing she heard before a sharp pain exploded in the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor.

Her vision blurred and everything distorted before going black completely.

_"Lenae!" A voice called from somewhere, but she couldn't tell. Everything was so dark. Which way was right? Which way was left? Where was she?_

_It scared her to think that maybe, by some chance, that she was dead. No, it couldn't have been that easy to just fall over and die. Not for her any more, that is. It was unfair to know that this wasn't death, but some illusion she was having to satisfy her mind from the stress she had been under the past month._

_"LENAE!" The voice came again, but Lenae didn't search. She was too deep into the unconscious escape from reality at the moment to care what was happening at that moment. This was a time allowed by a higher force to relax and let all of the feeling crumpled inside of her to unfold and drift away like the ghostly smoke coming off the cigarette of life._

_Right?_

_Ah, who cared? It didn't matter to her any more any ways. It wasn't like there was anyone to care for her anyway. There was no one at home to care, no friends, no acquaintances to fulfil the void that she called a life. So...Why did she find it so hard to just let go then? Why didn't she take the chance?_

_And then, there, from the distant light that did nothing to fill up the black space of her oblivion, a hand reached out for her. Without thought, she reached out and took it, something pushing her to trust it and rely on it. Little did she know...that was when her life changed from the abuse and neglect..._


End file.
